Elven Suprises
by blondecrazything
Summary: This story is about Hermione finding out some suprising info over the hoilday's.Then when she's 16 she goes to Hogwarts and suprises everyone.Bad summary I know. But,hey maybe the story wont be as bad as it sounds.Need help.Cant write 2nd chapter.
1. Suprising News

Hermione Granger was a 13 year old girl. Not just a normal one mind you. She was a witch that went to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. One of the very best to walk through the halls of Hogwarts she was what many would call a 'bookworm". She spent much of her time reading and consuming all the knowledge that she could. Born to muggles (non magical folk) Jane and Robert Granger she was what would become one of the smartest and most gifted witches in her day and age.

She was home for the summer visiting her parents. She had just woken up to her regular Sunday breakfast of pancakes and bacon when her mother and father's voice drifted to her from the living room. She sleepily walked into the living room and asked her mother what all she had wanted. She sat down, of course since she wanted to hear all that her mother had to say. It was then with the words "Mione, honey we need to talk to you.", that her life was officially changed.

Hermione, being the ever insquitive girl that she was, wanted to get right down to business so she said curiously "what all do you guys have to tell me? Did something happen?" Her mother not knowing how to start the important conversation quietly motioned for her father to begin talking.

"Well, sweetie we've been lying to you for sometime. You see we're not who you think you are. Actually, to be perfectly honest your not even who you think you are." He took a deep breath. Honey, have you ever heard of elves? Hermione lets just say then got a little aggravated. Who wouldn't be if they had to get something as important as the conversation she was having drug out? So, she snapped angrily to her parents "Dad, it doesn't seem to be a good time for me to be giving you a lesson on magic. Just tell me what you were going to tell me and then maybe afterward I'll tell you all that I know about elves. Ok?" It was then that Hermione's mother Anne just couldn't take it anymore so she blurted out "Oh, honey you're an elf ".

"I'm a what? Mom, seriously what happened? Did someone die or something? You should know that I don't really need you feeding me this load of bull. You can tell me the truth." Anne sighed. "That's just it, we're telling you the truth. You see hon, have you ever heard of Queen Alenora and King Roberto? The king and queen of the elves? Well, that's us. We went into hiding when you were born. When your away at Hogwarts we travel back into the elven realm.

Hermione was shocked. It was hard to believe her parents but, she knew that they weren't lying. They were really elves. Royal elves. The king and queen. But, that would make her a princess. "Mom, dad I'm. a princess? Wait, I'm a elf?"

"Yes. You have a charm put on you. So that none of your elven features will even show up until your 16.And even then we don't know the exact date. So some time in the middle of your 6th year you'll appear as your true self. We'll teach you a charm to hide your appearance, so don't worry. If there are any humans disguised as elfs they will began to have a tingling sensation telling them that another elf is about .The closer they get to you the stronger the sensation will get. If another elf tries to harm you and you use magic that isn't considered normal for a regular witch then you royal insignia will appear." stated Robert.

Ok…then so I'm a princess. I guess I better start reading up. Do you mind if we leave early so we can go to Flourish and Blotts? I want to learn as much as I can about elves and the royal family.


	2. Exsperating Goodbyes

Three Years later ….

Alright are you sure you have everything, Hermione? Books? Materials? Clothes? Wand?

"Yes mother" came the exasperated reply back from the young witch. Her honey color eyes pleading to her father to get her mother to hurry up and say good bye. She was hardly going to make the train as it was since her mother wanted to fuss over her ever since she got up.

It was then that Anne Granger leaned closer to her daughter to whisper some final words. "I know I'm being bothersome dear it's just that you're coming into your inheritance this year and I want you to be ready.

"Mom, I'm ready. So don't worry. I haven't read as much as I should have about the subject of elves but, I know a little bit through all the light reading I've done.

"Wait a minute" blurted Robert Granger. "A little light reading you've basically read everything you could. The first week you learned about your heritance your mother and I had to eat meals all alone since you were always trying to find material to read!Your a bigger bookworm than she is. It's a good thing we never had the chance to give you a tour of the eleven library or we would have never seen our own daughter!"

Hermione laughed while blushing. Look she cried indignantly I cant help it if I like to read. But, it's better than sitting all day and playing video games or something like that at least I'm learning.

To true, my dear, to true. Anne sighed. My little daughter is growing up. Pretty soon she's going to know more than I do. Probably already does.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look you guys I'm going to be late to get on the train and that's not really going to look good since I'm head girl. Will it? So give me some kisses and I'll see you over Christmas break when I get to go to the castle for the first time."

Anne and Robert both hugged Hermione where soon after she ran to the other side of the station and subtly walked through Platform 9 and ¾.


End file.
